


Detention Doofuses

by rainkit



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainkit/pseuds/rainkit
Summary: Sawatari and Serena break out of detention. Yuya is brought along for the clownery.
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya & Serena & Sawatari Shingo, Sawatari Shingo & Serena
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Detention Doofuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadore/gifts).



> first fic! ive only made it through 50 episodes so aslkdj sorry ;-;

The clock ticked by, one second after the other.

Detention was boring, evidently. Yuya had turned their phones in at the beginning of class (and luckily he had had the sense to turn off his phone beforehand, or Sora probably would’ve blown up his phone just to be a little shit), and the teacher gave him a cross look every time he reached into his backpack. He had been staring at the clock for… twenty minutes now? Thirty? 

Detention was two hours long. This was too much.

Yuya glanced to his right. A girl with purple hair dressed in a red jacket (despite the fact it was twenty-six degrees celsius, what the hell? Yuya kept his own jacket around his shoulders, but it floated above his body more than anything) sat in the desk half a meter away from him, her back straight and a determined gaze staring ahead. Her fists were clenched in her lap, the power behind it certainly enough to throttle him if he made a misstep.

Okay, that was scary. He glanced to his left.

A boy wearing a white jacket (again? What was with the people in this school and their temperature resistances?) was hunched over his desk, grumbling to himself. He bounced the eraser end of a pencil against the desk repeatedly. This somehow didn’t draw the ire of the teacher supervising them.

Actually, who was supervising them again? Which teacher was this? Yuya had taken ten hours trying to find the detention room in the first place; he hadn’t been focused on what the teacher’s name was.

Another minute ticked by.

Nothing changed. This was hell.

Another minute.

The phone rang. Whose phone rang?

The teacher sitting at the front of the classroom frowned and glowered at the three. “I asked all of you to turn in your phones at the beginning of detention. Who didn’t turn their phone in?”

Yuya pursed his lips. He was certain he had turned his own phone in. He had watched the other two turn theirs in as well. He had opened his mouth to assert such, but somebody else beat him to it.

“You watched me turn mine in,” the boy next to him said. “Are you seriously fucking blind? I’m gonna have to talk to my father about the dumb bitches at—”

“We all turned ours in,” the girl said, her voice resolute and firm. It left no room for debate.

The teacher blinked, then looked back down on the desk. “Oh, it’s  _ my _ phone. Stay here, I have to take this call.”

The boy groaned as the teacher walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. “Dumbass teachers. I fucking hate them. She watched us turn them in! She literally watched us!”

“Shut the hell up, Sawatari,” the girl grumbled.

Yuya glanced back and forth between them. Was this something he wanted to get involved with?

The girl’s words only fueled Sawatari’s rage. He whipped his head around to face her, and his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles went a pale shade of white. “What do you mean, shut the hell up? Do you know who you’re talking to? Just because you’re Serena the teacher’s pet doesn’t mean you can—”

“Bold assumption. My classes are just easy enough for me to get good grades. Perhaps you should give thinking a try.”

“Oh, be quiet.”

“Why don’t you be quiet for once? Keep your voice down or the teacher will hear us.”

“Teacher’s pet!”

“Same unoriginal assumption!”

Yuya shrunk into himself, covering his head with his arms as Sawatari and Serena shouted back and forth at each other. Was this what detention was like every day? Did these people genuinely hate each other or were they friends? Why was this happening to him?

Finally, after an eternity, their argument died down, and Yuya was left wondering where a teacher was when he needed one.

Sawatari sighed and leaned back in his chair, his posture so awful Yuya felt his own back ache. “Anyway, what’re you in for? You usually never get caught.”

“Skipping class for more research,” Serena answered with a shrug. “A guard tried to grab me and take me back to class, but I bit him.”

Yuya choked.

What? What the actual—

“Why’d you bite him?” Yuya asked. Judging by the hardened glare on Serena’s face, he did a horrible job of hiding his horror.

“What? I was getting detention either way. I figured I might as well try my best to escape.”

Sawatari laughed at that and set his feet on the desk. “Heh, I did the same thing. The class was worthless, so I decided to take a stroll. Guard caught me and didn’t recognize who I was, so I had to bite to escape.”

Holy hell. Who were these people and why were they so nonchalant about biting things?

Serena narrowed her eyes. “But you’re here.”

“... I never said it was successful.”

“I thought the great Sawatari never failed.”

“My father can get you jailed right now, Serena.”

“As if.” Serena’s gaze turned on Yuya, and Yuya felt his soul descend to the lowest pit in his stomach. “You. What’re you in for?”

That sounded an awful lot like they were in prison. But to be fair, Yuya could see where they were coming from. That being said, the scariest people he had met at this school (well, besides those two emo seniors who seemed to never leave the upper floors) had now set their focus on him, and he kind of wanted to shrivel up and die.

“I was just late to class too many times,” Yuya said quietly.

Silence.

Then they laughed.

“Come on, you expect us to believe that? We’re not fucking stupid,” Sawatari chuckled.

Serena recovered from her laughter first. “It’s okay if you don’t wanna tell us. But we should get going before the teacher comes back.”

“Yeah. Should be a matter of time now.”

The two stood up with their bags over their shoulders and began walking towards the door.

Yuya scrambled to throw on his own bag and stood up. “Hey, where’re you guys going?”

Both Sawatari and Serena turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

“Uh, out of this hellhole?” Sawatari said. “Come on… uh. What’s your name again?”

“Yuya,” he answered.

“Yuya. Come on.”

“So we can just walk out?”

“Who’s watching?”

“... Security cameras?”

Sawatari laughed and waved a dismissal. “You’re stupid, aren’t you? Serena’s already taken care of them. Let’s go.”

Yuya’s glance moved to Serena, who had already picked up their phones from the teacher’s desk. They were serious about this, weren’t they? Yet their demeanor only hinted it was a normal day for them.

Well. He should take full advantage of this, shouldn’t he?

Yuya thanked Serena when she handed him his phone and watched as she swung the door open to an empty hall.

Huh. Where had the teacher gone?

“Hey!” came a voice that definitely wasn’t a student’s. “You’re not supposed to leave!”

“Oh my god, this is annoying,” Sawatari said. He grabbed Yuya’s left wrist. “Come on, you idiot, you’re familiar with this.”

No. No, he was not.

Before Yuya could tear his wrist away, Serena grabbed his right wrist with an iron grip.

“Wait,” Yuya called, his heart leaping to his throat. “Wait, guys—”

It was too late. Sawatari and Serena had taken off down the hall with a teacher shouting after them.

Well. There was nothing Yuya could do now.

Yuya set his feet on the ground and ran with them, guided only by fear and this clownery of a day.


End file.
